The present invention generally relates to a compress garment, and more specifically is directed to a compress garment for positioning medical electrodes against a body.
Monitoring electrodes are well known for their use in determining a multitude of body conditions.
Transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulation is used for example, in post-operative and chronic pain control.
On the other hand, muscle stimulation is useful for example, in maintenance and development of muscle tissue and is a particularly important function in sports medicine.
While significant advantages afforded through the use of electrical stimulation of nerves and muscles, its effectiveness can be enhanced when used in combination with a supporting compress, band or brace, which may not only provide for immobilization of the body part, but also proper placement and positioning of electrical stimulation electrodes with respect to the body part. Reference is made to U.S. patent application entitled xe2x80x9cELECTRICAL STIMULATION COMPRESSxe2x80x9d Ser. No. 09/428,196 filed Oct. 27, 1999. This patent application is to be incorporated herewith in its entirety, including all specifications and drawings by this specific reference thereto. The referenced patent application is limited to relatively small supports, bands, or braces because of the difficulty in placement of electrodes thereunder. For large compresses, or garments, such as for example, sleeves and torso garments, it is difficult to effect proper placement of the electrodes because the xe2x80x9cskin tightxe2x80x9d nature of the garment. Such garments must be rolled, pulled over, strapped or slid into position in order to effect proper compress or bracing for the patient. It is also evident that electrode placement, or the means therefore, should not interfere with the purpose of the garments.
The present invention provides for the use of difficult to don compress garments in combination with accurate placement of one or more medical electrodes without interfering with the garment placement or function.
A compress garment in accordance with the present invention for application to a body generally includes a garment member sized and shaped for positioning onto a body, and when in position, conforming to and supporting a body shape. The positioning may be by sliding, rolling or strapping the garment member onto the body. Typically the garment member is elastic and of sufficient elasticity to not only conform to the body part but act also as a brace or compress. Such garment members cover a large area of body and are custom made and fitted to a patient in order to apply compress, or support, to selected body parts as noted hereinabove.
In accordance with the present invention, at least one access window is disposed in the garment member for enabling dermal application and removal of a medical electrode. The access window is located on the garment member at a position enabling access to a pre-selected dermal area.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the access window comprises a slit in the garment member and the slit is sized and shaped for enabling the insertion and removal of a medical electrode therethrough. Further, an electrical contact for example, an eyelet of a snap assembly, is disposed in the garment member and passes through the garment member proximate the slit for establishing electrical connection with the medical electrode. In this embodiment, the medical electrode has no separate electrical lead wires extending therefrom.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the access window comprises at least one hinged flap with the hinged flap being sized and shaped for enabling insertion and removal of the medical electrode thereunder. In addition, an electrical contact, passing through the hinged flap is provided for establishing electrical connection with the medical electrode.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, the access window may comprise an opening in the member with the opening being sized and shaped for enabling insertion and removal of a medical electrode. The garment further comprises a cover for covering the opening and the medical electrode. In addition, an electrical contact passing through the cover, may be provided for establishing electrical connection with the medical electrode.
A carrier, for example, a pocket, may be provided in the garment for supporting an electrical/electronic module for connection to the medical electrode. In this instance electrical connection between the electrode and the module may be through wires embedded in the garment.